


A family vacation with the Greenwoods

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi, Greenwoods and BAU Families [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin, Dave and the children travel to her sister's for a family vacation together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rossi and Strauss families arrive at Erin's sister's house

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Greenwoods travel to D.C.

Annie and her family are busily preparing for Erin, Dave and the children. So the next day Erin, Dave and the children board a plane to see Annie and her family. Annie and Jesse greet them at the airport and informs them that they will be in two cars. That night all of them went to bed. Because they had to catch a ferry to the island where they are going. Jesse has a car that can sit all of them. Once they get to the ferry they board in the center row. All the children go and look at the ocean from the bottom while the adults look at it from the top. Once they get to the island they are the first to get off the ferry. Once they are to the campground all of the children set up the tents for themselves. Jesse and Elvis set up a tent for Erin and Dave.


	2. Looking for Julie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's oldest goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took awhile to update. But I had to think of names for Erin's children.

So that night after dinner they all turn in for the night. Durning the night Erin's oldest goes missing. Her youngest wakes up and sees that Julie is missing. So she goes into the tent where Erin and Dave are sleeping and wakes them up. Erin ask Virginia what is up? She said that Julie is missing. Dave calls Hotch and tells them that Erin's oldest is missing. Hotch lets them know he and the team are on their way. Meanwhile everyone gets up. Annie asks if their team has been informed about this. Erin says Dave informed them. Everyone waits for the team. Once the team gets there Hotch talks to Erin about her daughter's disappearance. She tells h nothing seemed funny at dinner. But then everyone starts to look for Julie. And then Blake finds her tied up to a tree. So Blake calls everyone to let them know that Julie is safe and with her. Then everyone goes to where Blake and Julie are. Erin makes sure her daughter is fine. Julie replies she is fine now that she is back with her family.


	3. Everyone meets Willy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team, Erin, Dave and Erin's children meet Willy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with the update. But it came to me yesterday.

After they find Julie. Jesse takes everyone on the boat Randolph gave him. Then Jesse stops the boat where he wants it. Then he plays the harmonica to call Willy over to him. When Willy get there Jesse starts the introductions to Willy. And then Jesse has Willy give them a private show. Everyone except for Annie, Glenn and Elvis are surprised at how Willy let Jesse touch him.


	4. Erin and Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie goes to check on Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would do a chapter about Erin and Annie before this story ended.

Everyone is sitting around the camp fire when Erin runs into the woods. Annie said she would go to check on Erin. She finds Erin not too far from the campsite where they are. Annie asks Erin if she feels Okay? Erin replies I think so but I don't know for sure. Erin asks Annie if she could spend the remaining nights here with her and Glenn spend it with Dave? Annie says sure. When they get back to the campsite Annie lets the men know of the plan for the remaining nights. They agree to that. Annie asks Erin if it might be morning sickness? Erin says maybe. Annie said we'll get you to an emergency OB when we get back before you go back to D.C. Okay? Erin agrees to that. So the last night came before they had to leave and Erin said to Annie to call the emergency OB on the ferry on the way back.


	5. The family travels home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin, Dave and the children travel home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the sequel.

After Annie and Erin go to the emergency OB. Erin finds out that she is pregnant. Then they tell the family. They are surprised by the news. The next day Erin, Dave and the children travel home. While on the plane Erin starts not to feel well again. Then again once they get home. Dave makes sure Erin goes to bed early that night because it looked like she hadn't slept in days. Which she is very thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will do a third installment of this series.


End file.
